Jigsaw Puzzle
by Namie Amalia
Summary: HinaHitsuRuki. Can you finish it? RnR please...!


Oneshot HitsuRuki. Ya, HitsuRukia lagi. Sekedar pemberitahuan, membaca fic ini emang rada bikin pusing, karena semua kejadian disini nggak teratur, makanya kuberi judul Jigsaw Puzzle. Jadi, readers, silahkan menyusun sendiri cerita ini. Semua cerita disini emang nggak nyambung, nggak ada flashback sama sekali, silahkan kalian menebak-nebak sendiri ;p.

Initinya, cerita-cerita ini acak, terlihat nggak nyambung, tapi kalau kalian menyusunnya, akan menjadi sebuah cerita yang salng bersambungan, seperti puzzle. Cerita ini kubuat setelah baca novel suspense berjudul Hujan. Dan oh ya, kalimat 'ia sudah terlanjur basah, jadi kenapa tak terhanyut saja sekalian?' itu terinspirasi dan dicatut dari fic Dua Sisi di fandom HarPot.

So, can you finish it?

* * *

**Jigsaw Puzzle**

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Hujan © Thee & Rien

A Fic by: Namie Amalia

"Pagi, Momo," sapa Rukia penuh senyuman.

"Ah…, pagi _suster_ Rukia," balas Hinamori sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Uh, jangan bilang begitu! Aku masih _calon_ suster, Momoooo…," wajah manis Rukia memerah malu.

"Yaa… tapi nanti akan jadi suster kan?" Hinamori mengedipkan mata.

"Oke, oke, tapi sebelumnya ijinkan aku menyuntikmu dulu, ya?" kata Rukia sambil bersiap-siap. Ia mengambil kapas dan membersihkan bagian tubuh Hinamori yang ingin ia suntik.

"Aah… bosan aku! Tiap hari disuntik!" keluh Hinamori. Bibirnya merengut kesal.

"Biar sembuh, Momoooo!! Nanti kalau kau sembuh, ujian praktekku juga dapat nilai yang memuaskan! Kita sama-sama senang, kan?" ujar Rukia. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menyuntikkan cairan itu ke tubuh Hinamori.

"Baiikk…baikk…!"

* * *

Hitsugaya berdehem pelan. "Jadi fotografer pribadi?"

"Ya," gadis itu membetulkan kacamatanya. Sementara alis Hitsugaya saling bertautan. Ia dimintai menjadi fotografer pribadi model terkenal yang sedang naik daun kini.

"Ayolah, Nona Rukia memohon-mohon padaku. Kalau begini kau kan juga enak," gadis di depannya—manajer Rukia, Ise Nanao—menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau tinggal memotret Rukia, lalu kau jual ke majalah dan kau dapat duit, dari majalah dan dari Rukia sendiri! Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan, huh?"

"Hmm… bagaimana ya?" Hitsugaya mengelus dagunya, ragu. Setidaknya, itulah yang Nanao—dan orang-orang lihat. Padahal dalam hatinya, Hitsugaya tertawa penuh kemenangan. _Bingo! Umpan masuk perangkap!_ Ujarnya dalam hati. "Kenapa harus saya?"

"Karena Nona Rukia melihat foto-foto Anda dan… menakjubkan! Anda adalah fotografer berbakat favorit Rukia! Setiap foto-foto yang Anda potret bernyawa dan menjadi spektakuler…!"

"Ahaha, terima kasih," Hitsugaya terkekeh. "Baiklah. Kuterima tawaran kalian!"

* * *

Rukia menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Wajahnya tersebunyi dibalik kedua tangannya. Punggungnya naik-turun. Ia menangis. Tersedu sedan.

"Kau… kau telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, Rukia Kuchiki!"

Tangis Rukia makin keras.

"Kau…,kau tak lulus ujian praktek. Nol!! Apalagi membuat pasien meningga! Kesalahan fatal! Sangat fatal, Kuchiki! Suster macam apa yang tidak memeriksa zat yang akan disuntikkan? Nggak becus! Memalukan! Kamu saya DO!"

Wajah Rukia terangkat. "A-apa??"

"Kamu saya DO!! Kamu pikir nyawa orang itu mainan, hah?"

"Ta-ta—"

"Keluar!!"

* * *

Bau amis darah menghinggapi hidungnya. Menggelitik indera penciumannya. Ia menatap mayat di depannya. Angkuh. Congak. Tak peduli. Malah, bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman. Senyuman puas. Senyum penuh kemenangan. Kini, tinggal satu orang lagi yang akan jadi korbannya.

Ia membuka sarung tangannya yang berlumuran darah, dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya… Aizen-sensei…."

* * *

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san!" gadis manis itu tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk pada Hitsugaya. Cowok itu balas mengangguk, tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu. Rukia Kuchiki. Model yang sedang naik daun sekarang.

"Silahkan duduk," ujar Rukia. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Ia duduk di depan Rukia.

"Jujur, selama ini saya risih dengan paparazzi yang sering memotret saya saat saya tak siap. Saya tak ingin di foto saat penampilan saya jelek. Jadi… atas saran Rangiku—senior saya—lebih baik saya menyewa fotografer pribadi."

"Suatu pujian bagi saya," balas Hitsugaya. Ia meneguk tehnya.

"Saya sangat menyukai potretan Anda. Segala sesuatu yang Anda potret pasti bagus!" puji Rukia lagi.

"Ah, tidak—"

"Oh ya, besok ada pemotretan majalah. Ikut ya?"

"Eh? Bukannya majalah punya fotografer sendiri?"

"Ah, tak apa! Aku sudah bilang pada mereka dan katanya boleh kok. Ya?" pinta Rukia.

"Umm…baiklah!"

* * *

"Maaf…maaf…maaf…," seorang gadis berterusan hitam, menangis tanpa suara sambil berbisik terus-terusan.

"Siapa sih gadis itu?" Hitsugaya berbisik pada Kira disebelahnya.

"Eh? Yang mana?"

Hitsugaya menunjuk gadis itu. "Itu… yang berbaju terusan."

"Ooh… itu Rukia Kuchiki. Yang menjadi suster Momo, ingat? Dia sebenarnya baru calon suster dan sedang ujian praktek dengan Momo sebagai pasiennya."

"Apa??" desis Hitsugaya kesal.

"Sst! Momo sendiri kok yang memaksa. Meninggalnya Momo juga… katanya gara-gara ia salah menyuntikkan obat."

Pandangan Hitsugaya beralih lagi ke gadis itu. Ia menatapnya tajam. Alisnya berkerut kesal. Matanya berapi-api. Marah.

* * *

"Halo, Ku—"

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara isak tangis.

"Ku-Kuchiki?! Kau tak apa?" Hitsugaya mempertajam indera pendengarannya, memastikan apa benar Rukia menangis.

"Ma-maaf…, Hitsugaya. A-ada apa?" tanya Rukia di seberang. Suaranya tertahan.

"Kau menangis?"

"Ah, ti-tidak—"

"Tapi suaramu tertahan seperti itu," potong Hitsugaya. "Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak…. Hanya…ah, aku ini orangnya sensitif. Aku baru saja menonton film drama, jadi menangis deh, ehehe…."

"Benar?"

"Benaarr! Ah iya, ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini?"

"Oh tidak, hanya menanyakan jadwal besok. Pemotretan untuk iklan sabun besok, mereka tak mau aku yang jadi fotografer. Mereka ingin kau di potret oleh fotografer khusus mereka sendiri."

"Uh, aku tak mau! Batalkan saja kalau begitu!"

"Hei, hei, aku ini fotografer pribadimu, bukan manajermu!" keluh Hitsugaya kesal. "Sana, telepon Nanao! Seakan-akan aku ini majajermu… bahkan kru iklan sabun besok itu meneleponku, bukannya Nanao!"

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Baik-baik! Akan kutelepon Nanao…. Ah, tapi dia juga sedang sibuk dengan artisnya yang lain…bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi manajerku—merangkap sebagai fotografer pribadi, tentu saja?"

"Eh? Hmm…"

* * *

Lagi-lagi bau amis itu. Hmm… Hitsugaya bisa menciumnya. Wangi? Haha, mungkin. Wangi darah itu…, bagaimana ia tak menciumnya kalau di depannya ini ada mayat berlumuran darah? Ya, mayat seorang gadis manis. Darahnya menodai baju dan kulitnya, bahkan sampai jatuh ke danau. Lalu Hitsugaya mengaitkan batu ke baju gadis itu, dan menceburkannya ke danau. Menenggelamkannya. Membuat warna danau itu menjadi merah.

Ia telah membunuhnya. Masih ada dua orang lagi. Jika kedua orang itu sudah terbunuh, barulah dendamnya terbalaskan.

"Maaf ya, Tsukia…, acara memancingnya cukup sampai disini," ucapnya. Ia mengucapkan kata maaf, tapi mimik wajahnya tak menunjukkan rasa penyesalan. Malah, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Penuh kepuasan.

Ia membuang senar pancingan itu ke danau. Masih dengan senyum di wajah, ia membuka sarung tangan kertasnya, lalu ia merogoh korek api di kantongnya, kemudian membakar sarung tangan kertasnya itu. Menjadi abu.

* * *

"Shiro! Ayo sini!" ajaknya bersemangat.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Hitsugayaa!!" seru Hitsugaya kesal.

"Iya apalah namanya!" Rukia menggerakkan tangannya meremehkan. Ia berlari semangat menuruni batu-batu yang disusun tangga tak semapurna.

"Kuchiki—"

Rukia berbalik, tersenyum, namun alisnya melengkung ke bawah. "Sudah kubilang kan? Panggil aku Rukia."

Alis Hitsugaya pun bertautan, makin kesal. "Sudah kubilang kan? Panggil aku Hitsugaya."

Rukia memajukan bibirnya. "Kau meniruku! Fotokopi! Bayar!"

"Enak saja!"

Rukia tertawa. "Kau ini terlalu serius Shi—iya, iya, Hitsugaya! Santai sedikitlah… karena itu kan kita kesini?"

Hitsugaya hanya menjawabnya dengan menghela napas.

Mereka sedang menuju ke air terjun. Air terjun yang tersembunyi, dibalik bukit. Sebenarnya air terjun itu termasuk tempat wisata, hanya saja tersembunyi dan pengunjung harus berjalan jauh sampai ke kaki gunung, jadi jarang ada datang kesana. Padahal, air terjun itu sangat indah. Salah satu tempat wisata favorit Rukia.

Rukia mengajak Hitsugaya kesana dengan alasan ingin bersantai-santai dulu. Hitsugaya yang sekarang menjadi manajernya, menolak. Namun karena paksaan Rukia, Hitsugaya menyetujuinya. Selain itu, Rukia ingin dipotret disana untuk kenang-kenangan, katanya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, mengikuti apa kata sang artis, walaupun alasannya tak jelas.

"Aneh ya, tak ada orang mau datang kemari. Padahal indah, lho…," promosi Rukia.

"Wajarlah. Aku tau kenapa orang tak suka kesini," ujar Hitsugaya. Ia mengikuti Rukia dengan tangan kanan memegang batu di sebelahnya dan tangan kirinya mengangkat kameranya hati-hati. Hitsugaya heran, kenapa Rukia sangat menyukai tempat ini. Padahal tadi saat berangkat harus melewati jalan yang berkelok-kelok dan jauh dari perkampungan. Sesampainya di tempat wisata, mobil diparkir dan mereka harus masuk lebih dalam lagi untuk melihat air terjun. Untuk ke tempat air terjun, sudah dibuat tangga dari batu-batu kali yang sudah lumutan. Di beberapa anak tangga, malah ada campuran antara batu bata dan batu kali, membuat pijakannya tak rata. Dindingnya hanya ada di sebelah kanan, dari batu pula! Sangat alami, saudara-saudara!

"Ehehe… apa kau tak suka petualangan?" tanya Rukia tertawa kecil. Sesekali ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Sebagai fotografer, tentu saja aku suka. Tapi sejak menjadi fotografer pribadimu yang seorang model ini, sudah lama aku tak merasakan 'petualangan'," jawab Hitsugaya dengan nada mencemooh. Hitsugaya lagi-lagi heran, kenapa Rukia bisa selincah itu? Padahal, gadis itu sudah ber-make up dari mobil dan berpakaian khusus untuk pemotretan ini. Baju terusan dengan lengan tali berwarna putih bersih selutut. Sederhana, namun anggun dan menawan. _Cantik_, pikir Hitsugaya. Namun ia segera membuang pujian itu jauh-jauh. Tinggal satu lagi mangsanya, dan itu ada di depannya. Ia tak boleh memiliki perasaan ini. Tak boleh.

Ya, mangsanya tinggal satu.

Dan ada di depannya.

Sekali lagi, mangsanya tinggal satu dan ada di depannya; Rukia Kuchiki.

Gadis yang membuat Hinamori Momo—pacaranya—meninggal.

"Shiro~! Lihat!!" Rukia memanggilnya. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar. Di belakangnya, berliter-liter air jatuh, turun tiap detiknya, membuat suara bising.

Hitsugaya terbelalak. Mungkin mulutnya menganga parah. Rukia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hitsugaya.

"Ayo, ayo!!" pekik Rukia, tak mau kalah dengan suara air. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah, meminta Hitsugaya turun. Hitsugaya menurutinya, segera membidik kekuasaan Tuhan itu.

Dasar model, Rukia narsis banget begitu sampai disana. Hitsugaya sampai tertawa sendiri melihat gaya Rukia yang aneh-aneh. Mulai dari gaya-gaya alay, gaya-gaya norak, sampai gaya-gaya model sok terkenal.

"Bagus kan!!" jerit Rukia. Mereka memang harus berteriak disini karena suara mereka akan tertelan oleh air. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk, setuju.

"Udah belom??" tanya Hitsugaya. Rukia menggeleng. Ia berjalan melawan arus, menuju air terjun. Tepat semeter di depan air terjun, ia merentangkan tangannya dan kedua telapak tangannya terbuka, menatap langit. Kepalanya agak menunduk, tersenyum misterius.

"Foto!!" pekik Rukia. Ternyata ia bergaya seperti itu. Hitsugaya geleng-geleng. Ia memotret Rukia penuh semangat. Entah kenapa, tapi sepertinya semangat itu menular.

"Aah…," Hitsugaya tertegun melihat hasil jepretannya sendiri. Ia melihat hasilnya. Rukia—dengan gaun putih yang ujungnya tertarik arus air, seolah melambai-lambai—seperti berdiri di bawah air terjun. "Seperti seorang dewi…," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

"Eh?!" Hitsugaya terkejut mendapati Rukia sudah ada di depannya, ingin melihat hasil foto.

"Tadi kau bicara apa?" ulang Rukia.

"Uhmm… tidak, fotonya bagus," ralat Hitsugaya. Ia mengacungkan kameranya, memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya. Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Sekarang, foto bersama yuk!" ajak Rukia. Gadis itu menarik tangan Hitsugaya, mendekati air terjun.

"Tapi siapa yang foto?"

"Umm…," Rukia berpikir sebentar. "Nggak bisa di taro di batu itu dulu ya?"

"Enak aja! Kalau kebawa air gimana?" Hitsugaya bersiap-siap menjitak Rukia.

"Ayolah… kumohon…," Rukia menarik-narik ujung jaket Hitsugaya. Lagi-lagi, Hitsugaya tak bisa menolak permintaan Rukia. Akhirnya, ia menaruh kameranya di batu itu, mem-pas-kan posisinya, dan memasang timernya.

"Ayo, ayo!!" Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Hitsugaya cepat datang. Entah kenapa, Hitsugaya menarik kakinya lebih cepat, memaksa kakinya berjalan lebih cepat ke arah Rukia. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Rukia? Apakah gadis itu memiliki magnet? Membuat Hitsugaya selalu ingin dekatnya….

Rukia menarik tangan Hitsugaya agar cowok itu lebih cepat sampai. Hitsugaya langsung pasang badan di samping Rukia, merangkul gadis itu. Rukia sendiri tertawa lebar, sementara Hitsugaya cuma senyum tipis.

Cklik!

"Lagi, lagi!!" bujuk Rukia. Lagi-lagi Hitsugaya menyetujuinya. Ia memunafikkan semua kenyataan kalau Rukialah yang akan ia bunuh setelah ini. Ia sudah kecipratan, terlanjur basah… jadi kenapa tak sekalian hanyut saja? Bodo amat deh! Sekarang ini mereka adalah Rukia-Hitsugaya, sang artis dan manajer. Rukia-Hitsugaya, sang model dan fotografer. Bukan lagi Rukia-Hitsugaya, sang korban dan sang pembunuh.

Biarlah… biarlah malam ini, matanya terpejam. Biarkan malam ini ia menikmati indahnya dunia.

"Aah, bagus!" pekik Rukia senang begitu melihat hasilnya. "Apalagi yang ini! Hihihihi…."

Hitsugaya cemberut. Mukanya memerah malu. Wajar sih, karena Rukia menunjuk foto saat mereka kehabisan gaya, padahal sedikit lagi kamera akan memotret otomatis. Walhasil, mereka gaya seadanya; Rukia setengah memeluk Hitsugaya, sementara Hitsugaya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Rukia dengan muka memerah malu.

"Eh, lihat!" Rukia menunujuk sesuatu. Hitsugaya melirik apa yang ditunjuk Rukia; aliran air kecil, dari atas gunung ke bawah sini. Bisa dibilang, air terjun mini, karena air yang turun hanya sedikit.

Rukia menghampiri 'air terjun mini' itu. Ia memosisikan punggungnya, tepat di atas aliran air itu.

"Aah… enak! Kayak dipijet," komentar Rukia. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan air. Hitsugaya hanya mencemooh Rukia. Tanpa Rukia sadari, Hitsugaya meng-candidnya dari tadi. Cowok itu kini memotret Rukia yang asik sendiri.

Sekarang, mata Rukia terbuka. Ia menatap sesuatu yang mengapung di atas air.

Bunga.

Rukia mengambilnya, dan memasangnya di telinga kanan.

"Bagus nggak?" tanya Rukia sambil terkikik sendiri. Ia kembali ke aliran air tadi, dan kini memomosisikan kepalanya tepat di bawah aliran air tersebut. Aliran air itu mengguyur kepala Rukia, mengalir melewati rambut dan wajahnya.

_Astaga…_, Hitsugaya tertegun.

"Foto lagi ya!" pinta Rukia. Gadis itu mulai bergaya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan matanya terpejam. Hitsugaya mulai membidiknya.

Aliran air yang terus turun, membuat jalur baru di sela-sela rambut Rukia, mengaliri hidungnya, pipinya, dagunya, telinganya, pundaknya…, ditambah bunga putih yang diselipkan di telinganya. Apalagi kedua telapak tangan Rukia bersatu, Rukia benar-benar…mempesona. Persis dewi yang sedang bertapa.

Rukia menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga seleher. Hitsugaya terus memotretnya sambil mengagumi Rukia dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, Hitsugaya tak memotretnya lagi, namun menghampiri gadis itu. Mata Rukia terbuka, sadar Hitsugaya tak memotretnya lagi. Begitu ia membuka mata, Hitsugaya berdiri tepat di depannya, setengah membungkuk. Jari Hitsugaya menyentuh dagu Rukia, mengangkatnya, membuat wajah Rukia dan wajahnya semakin dekat. Dekat. Lebih dekat lagi.

Lalu mereka berciuman lekat.

Rukia membalas ciumannya, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya memeluk pinggang Rukia.

Tanpa sadar, Hitsugaya meninggalkan kameranya di atas batu dan menyalakan timer mode. Dan cklik! Mereka terfoto!

Awalnya, Hitsugaya memang sengaja meninggalkan kameranya disitu dan menyalakan timer. Ia ingin membalas dendam Rukia yang menggodanya tadi. Rencanya, ia akan mengagetkan Rukia, pasti mukanya lucu sekali kalau kaget.

Tapi saat Hitsugaya berjalan menghampiri Rukia, niatnya berubah. Bukankah tadi ia sudah memutuskan untuk hanyut? Jadi kenapa tak tenggelam saja sekalian?

"Mmh…."

Hitsugaya melepaskan Rukia. Keduanya segera membuang muka. Muka mereka memerah malu. Semerah tomat.

"Ru-kia…," panggil Hitsugaya. Rukia menoleh, menatapnya ragu. "Uhh… ayo pulang."

Rukia mengangguk. Lagipula ia sudah cukup banyak berfoto, meskipun ia belum puas.

Hitsugaya berjalan duluan menaiki tangga. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Ya, dia akui, ia benar-benar 'tenggelam'.

"Ah, Shiro!" panggil Rukia. Hitsugaya menoleh gugup. Dan begitu ia menoleh, mukanya makin memerah.

"Ini kameranya. Ketinggalan," kata Rukia masih membuang muka. Kamera itu disodorkannya pada Hitsugaya.

"Eh?!" Rukia mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia kaget karena dua hal; Hitsugaya menyambar kameranya kasar, dan sebuah jaket biru dongker—milik Hitsugaya—mampir ke kepalanya. Ia menatap Hitsugaya bingung.

"Pake tuh jaket. Jangan lupa dikancingin," kata Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh. Rukia menautakan alisnya bingung, tapi toh ia memakainya juga. Saat ia menarik resleting jaket, ia baru sadar.

Bajunya tipis.

Berwarna putih lagi!

_Ke-keliatan!!_ Pekik Rukia dalam hati. Panik.

"Uh…, makasih," ucap Rukia. Mukanya makin memerah. Ia memakai jaket itu rapat-rapat. Gadis itu mengikuti Hitsugaya yang memunggunginya. Ia sadar, ia telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak awal bertemu. Di rumah sakit, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_Eh?_ Rukia tertegun. Tangan kanan Hitsugaya terulur kebelakang. Rukia tersenyum, menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya.

Keduanya telah 'tenggelam' hari ini.

* * *

Meninggalnya Hinamori Momo bukanlah kecelakaan. Bukan pula karena sakit. Tapi karena ada yang membunuhnya.

Dan Hitsugaya tahu siapa.

Aizen—orang yang paling dikagumi Hinamori, Tsukia—sahabat Hinamori sejak kecil, dan… Rukia—sahabat Hinamori yang menjadi susternya. Hitsugaya bisa tahu itu karena sudah setahun ini ia menyelidikinya. Mengandalkan otaknya yang ber-IQ tinggi dan daya analisisnya yang jarang diasah. Tapi buku harian Hinamori sangat membantunya.

Ia menemukan dititipkan diary itu oleh Hinamori. Ibu Hinamori memberinya sepulang dari pemakaman anaknya.

Diary itu penuh dengan kata 'Aizen-sensei', 'Tsukia, sahabatku', dan 'Shiro-chan'. Halaman-halaman terakhir, ketiga orang diatas hanya disebut sesekali, diganti oleh nama, 'Rukia'.

_…Tahu tidak? Tsukia, sahabatku dari kecil, sekelas denganku!! Aku senang sekali! Ternyata ia juga mengidolakan Aizen-sensei. Dari kecil sampai sekarang, ia tak berubah…, seleranya juga sama denganku, hehehe. Ah, tadi Shiro-chan sangat aneh! Ia kesal sekali saat aku memuji-muji Aizen-sensei…_

_…Tsukia, sahabatku, akrab sekali dengan Aizen-sensei.... Apakah ini artinya aku cemburu? Ah, tidak juga sih…, aku tak begitu kesal ataupun marah. Syukurlah! Tapi anehnya, mengapa aku kesal saat Shiro-chan tertawa dengan Rangiku-senpai? Atau… inikah yang namanya cemburu? Ah, entahlah, aku bingung!!_

_…Shiro-chan menembakku!! Kyaaa… aku senang sekali!! Aku langsung menerimanya. Sekarang kami berpacaran!! Senangnyaa~_

_…hahaha, ironis sekali. Baru tiga hari aku dan Shiro-chan berpacaran, aku masuk rumah sakit. Kata dokter sih DBD. DBD sangat langka di Jepang, makanya orang-orang pada heboh! Aku sampai masuk surat kabar segala lho! Hihihi…. Oh ya, tahu tidak? Rukia-chan, teman masa kecilku, menjadi suster disana! Yah, dia lagi ujian praktek sih, masih calon suster. Tapi aku yakin, ia pasti bisa menjadi suster yang hebat…_

_…tiap hari Tsukia, sahabatku, dan Shiro-chan sering sekali datang. Aku sangat senang! Mereka terus menyemangatiku. Dan…hari ini Aizen-sensei datang!! Aku senang sekali!! Ia datang bersama Tsukia. Hmm… sepertinya ada apa-apa dibalik ini semua…, hihihi. Tiap pagi, Tsukia datang dan memberiku teh diam-diam. The buatan Tsukia enak sekali! Aku selalu memintanya membawakan teh itu tiap hari._

_…aku takut…. Aku mendengar langkah-langkah kaki tiap malam. Hii…mungkin itu hanya suster yang jaga, seperti kata Shiro-chan kali ya? Tapi suara kakinya berat, seperti bapak-bapak. Apalagi kamarku ada di ujung, di depan ruang penyimpanan obat. Di kamar ini hanya ada aku…, aku takut…. Untung saat ku-SMS Rukia-chan, ia segera datang dan bermalam di kamar bersamaku. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Rukia-chan…_

_…aneh! Aku kan pacarnya, Shiro-chan, tapi mengapa aku melihat bayangan Aizen-sensei di depan pintu saat suara langkah kaki berat itu berbunyi lagi? Kenapa? Aah…, maafkan aku, Shiro-chan!!_

_…aku takut Rukia-chan tak lulus. Pagi ini sepertinya ia salah memberikan obat padaku. Aku lihat, warna obat yang ia berikan padaku berbeda. Aku sudah bilang, tapi dipotong terus…, huh, menyebalkan! Tapi sepertinya tak berakibat fatal. Aku baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Aku percaya pada Rukia-chan…, ia pasti tak sengaja atau…itu memang obat baruku?_

Bedasarkan tulisan Hinamori di atas, Hitsugaya menyimpulkan motif dan rencana mereka:

Aizen mencintai Hinamori. Ia memancing Hinamori dengan cara, pura-pura dekat dengan Tsukia—sahabat Hinamori. Bukannya cemburu, Hinamori malah jadian sama Hitsugaya. Aizen yang kesal pun gelap mata dan berniat mengancam Hitsugaya. Ia sengaja meracuni Hinamori pelan-pelan dan mengirimkan surat kaleng pada Hitsugaya agar mereka putus. Ia memanfaatkan Tsukia yang sepertinya sudah cinta mati dengan Aizen. Tsukia pun rela memberikan racun yang sudah dimasukkan dalam teh dan memberikannya setiap hari pada Hinamori. Tapi sepertinya Tsukia tak sebodoh itu. Ia tak mau dimanfaatkan oleh Aizen, jadi ia membujuk Aizen untuk menukar obat Hinamori malam hari—yang tanpa Aizen ketahui—obat itu bisa membunuh Hinamori. Untuk sampai disana, tentu saja mereka harus punya orang dalam bukan? Dan disinilah peran Rukia. Ia yang datang ketika dipanggil Hinamori, sebenarnya berencana jahat dengan Aizen dan membantu Aizen. Begitulah perkiraan Hitsugaya. Awalnya, Aizen memanfaatkan Tsukia, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Aizen, Tsukia-lah yang memanfaatkan Aizen. Mungkin Tsukia dendam pada Hinamori karena Aizen mencintai Hinamori, sementara Rukia… Hitsugaya tak tahu. Sepertinya Rukia pun ada dendam di masa lalu dengan Hinamori. Dari kesimpulan inilah, Hitsugaya berniat membunuh Aizen, Tsukia, dan Rukia.

Di depannya, terpajang foto Hinamori Momo, sang kekasih. Mereka bahkan belum sempat berkencan atau bermesraan seperti pasangan lainnya karena tugas-tugas kuliah dan karena Hinamori sakit. Malang sekali.

"Maaf, Momo. Aku tahu kau pasti tak ingin aku melakukan ini tapi… hanya dengan inilah dendammu bisa kubalaskan. Mereka akan mengetahui rasanya, Momo…."

* * *

"Ru—astaga, kau menangis lagi?!" seru Hitsugaya di telepon.

"Ah? Ti-tidak kok! sok tahu!" ejek Rukia.

"Suaramu, bodoh! kau pikir aku tak tahu? Kini ada apa lagi?" tanya Hitsugaya melembutkan suaranya.

Diam. Rukia tak membalas ucapan Hitsugaya, namun desah suaranya masih terdengar.

"Rukia? Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu…, tapi…."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi…. Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan, tapi kau kesini ya? Temani aku. Aku sendirian," bisik Rukia.

"Yah, oke deh," balas Hitsugaya. Ia segera meluncur ke apartemen Rukia. Mungkin… memang sudah waktunya ia membunuh Rukia. Entah kenapa, rasanya sulit sekali….

Apa maksudnya? Hitsugaya sendiri tak mengerti. Padahal begitu mudah ia membunuh Aizen dan Tsukia…. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Rukia. Ia menekan bel, lalu tak lama, pintu terbuka.

"Ru—astaga…," ucap Hitsugaya begitu Rukia membuka pintu.

Bayangkan, Rukia, sang model papan atas dan bintang iklan, kini terbalut piyama chappy dengan muka semerah tomat dan bulir-bulir air menghiasi wajahnya.

"Shi-Shiro…," bisik Rukia serak. Ia masih menangis. Hitsugaya masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia memeluk Rukia, membiarkan tangisan Rukia makin keras di pelukannya. Sementara itu, Hitsugaya sendiri bingung, kenapa ia memeluk korbannya? Ah, entahlah…. Sepertinya, Hitsugaya sudah terlalu lama tenggelam. Sepertinya, Hitsugaya sudah terlalu lama berada di alam mimpi. Dan ia tak ingin di tolong. Tak ingin dibangunkan. Untuk sementara…, biarlah ia bermimpi indah.

"Rukia? Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ia mengelus kepala Rukia lembut. Ia merasa, Rukia mengangguk di dekapannya. Hitsugaya melepas pelukannya dan menuntun Rukia duduk di sofa.

Hitsugaya mengambil air putih lalu memberikannya pada Rukia, "Ini, minumlah. Mungkin kau bisa lebih tenang."

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Ia meminum air putih itu, dan menghela napasnya. "Maaf…, aku—"

"Ya, tak apa," potong Hitsugaya. "Tapi… kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia menghela napas. "Baiklah, tapi janji, jangan marah," kata Rukia. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Kini, gantian Hitsugaya yang menghela napas.

"Kayak anak kecil aja," gerutu Hitsugaya, tapi toh ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Rukia pula. Rukia tersenyum geli. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hitsugaya.

"Aku… dulu, aku adalah calon suster," cerita Rukia. "Namun aku di-DO saat ujian praktek karena… aku membunuh…ya, aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri," Rukia terisak lagi. Hitsugaya menajamkan telinganya, karena suara Rukia sangat kecil dan ada kemungkinan, ia bisa melonggarkan dendamnya—tunggu…! Melonggarkan dendamnya? Hitsugaya berharap, dendamnya pada Rukia—yang tadi baru saja mengaku telah membunuh Hinamori—hilang? Yang benar saja!

"…sahabatku, Hinamori Momo. Aku… aku salah memberinya obat. Aku tak sadar kalau obat yang kuberikan adalah obat yang berbahaya dan dapat membuatnya meninggal. Aku… mungkin, waktu itu ia memotong omonganku untuk menanyakanku soal obat itu… tapi… tapi aku…," Rukia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hitsugaya terus mengelus kepalanya penuh sayang.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengingatnya lagi?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku… aku selalu mengingatnya tiap malam…. Tiap malam… aku menangis… karena aku telah melakukan dosa besar… aku… takut…."

"Rukia…."

"Aku selalu terbayang wajah Momo…, setiap aku tidur, aku selalu bermimpi…. Momo datang dan tersenyum padaku. Lalu ia akan mengerutkan keningnya, menyuruhku pergi menjauh…, tapi aku tak bisa lari, aku tak bisa pergi. Ia berteriak kencang, dan menutup matanya yang sudah digenangi air mata, lalu…."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku menoleh, merasakan ada sesuatu di belakangku dan… aku terbangun. Begitu terus mimpiku berulang-ulang," ucap Rukia penuh penyesalan. Hitsugaya memeluk Rukia sekali lagi. Entah kenapa. Apalagi kemudian Hitsugaya meminta maaf pada Rukia.

"Maaf… maaf…maaf, Rukia…," bisik Hitsugaya berulang-ulang. Ia merasa, orang yang membunuh gadis itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Hinamori pasti tak ingin ia membunuh Rukia. Tinggal satu yang harus Hitsugaya pastikan.

"Maaf? Maaf kenapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Tidak, tidak kenapa-napa," jawab Hitsugaya seadanya. "Rukia… apakah kau kenal dengan Aizen dan Tsukia? Kumohon, jawab dengan jujur…, ini demi keselamatanmu juga," _walaupun kalau kau bilang 'ya' aku juga tak bisa membunuhmu,_ lanjut Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Alis Rukia mengernyit, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tak kenal dengan orang bernama Aizen, tapi aku kenal dengan Tsukia. Dia itu… gadis yang selalu datang pagi-pagi kan? Me-mang kenapa?"

Hitsugaya menghela napas lega. Untunglah, karena ia tak sanggup membunuh gadis ini. Gadis ini… tak sengaja dan tak pula berkerja sama dengan Aizen dan Tsukia.

Syukurlah….

Lagipula… ia sudah terlalu lama tenggelam. Jadi mengapa tak ia pasrah saja? membiarkan tubuhnya mengapung di air, terbawa arus karena sudah kehabisan napas. Kehilangan detak jantungnya. Karena sebuah kebahagiaan kecil di tengah-tengah perbuatan jahatnya.

_Momo… sepertinya… aku mencintainya…. Maaf ya?_

* * *

Hitsugaya memandangi gadis itu lewat bingkai foto. Hanya dari bingkai foto. Walaupun isinya bukan foto asli, melainkan artikel majalah. Di artikel itu, ia sedang tersenyum lebar, namun itu bukan senyum aslinya. Senyum aslinya jauh-jauh-jauh lebih manis. Jauh-jauh-jauh lebih cantik. Jauh-jauh-jauh lebih anggun. Itu hanya senyum tanpa arti. Berbeda saat ia tersenyum pada Hitsugaya, berbeda saat ia tertawa keras karena Hitsugaya, berbeda saat ia terkekeh geli melihat Hitsugaya. Sangat berbeda.

Hitsugaya menghela napas. Akhirnya, ia beranjak bangun, menenteng kameranya, pergi dari kamarnya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, cowok itu memasuki sebuah bangunan berdesain modern. Studio sekaligus tempat cetak foto. Hitsugaya segera menghampiri salah satu karyawan dan menagih foto-foto yang di cetaknya. Setelah karyawan itu menunaikan tugasnya, Hitsugaya melenggang pergi sambil melihat-lihat foto yang sudah dicetak. Sesekali ia tersenyum—namun pahit—sendiri. Kali ini, Hitsugaya benar-benar bersyukur telah ke air terjun itu. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena sudah 'tenggelam'. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena telah memutuskan untuk terus bermimpi dan tak terbangun. Ia benar-benar bersyukur.

Eh, tunggu….

Itu….

Hitsugaya terbelalak melihat foto terakhir. Foto dimana Rukia setengah memeluknya dan mukanya memerah malu. Foto yang sering ditertawakan Rukia. Foto favorit Rukia. Foto yang selalu ingin Hitsugaya hapus—tapi tak jadi karena Rukia.

Di foto itu…, seorang gadis berambut hitam di cepol dengan pita biru, tersenyum padanya—tersenyum pada kamera tepatnya. Gadis itu memakai gaun putih panjang menjuntai. Gadis itu nampak bahagia. Kedua tangan gadis itu melingkar di pundak Rukia dan Hitsugaya. Gadis itu ada di antara Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Dan yang paling aneh, gadis itu… TRANSPARAN.

"Oh, my God…," desah Hitsugaya. Gadis itu benar-benar 'merestui' hubungan mereka berdua, seakan jawaban pertanyaan Hitsugaya dalam hati dulu.

Gadis itu Hinamori Momo.

_

* * *

_

…Aku senang sekali hari ini! Akhirnya ia mau ke air terjun itu!! Dan…kami berciuman!! BERCIUMAN. Oh, my God~! Aku benar-benar senang. Sepertinya hubungan kami makin erat kali ini. Aku…aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi untunglah, ia tak ngotot menanyaiku. Aku memang sengaja merahasiakan alasan aku mengajaknya ke air terjun. Karena alasanku mengajaknya ke air terjun itu memang aneh. Aku… mengajaknya ke air terjun itu karena aku ingin ia memfotoku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin…ini menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan untuknya. Aku ingin…, kami bisa tertawa bersama. Aku ingin… melihatnya tersenyum, aku ingin melihatnya tertawa. Mengapa? Mengapa terakhir? Karena aku sengaja masuk ke perangkapnya, agar perkerjaannya lebih mudah. Karena aku tahu, ia akan membunuhku. Tapi dari tadi sampai sekarang… ia belum juga melakukannya. Jujur, aku rela mati di tangannya jika itu bisa membuat dendamnya hilang. Karena aku juga salah. Karena aku kurang teliti. Karena…karena akulah yang membunuh Hinamori. Karena—walaupun aku tak bersengkolkol dengan mereka, tapi aku dimanfaatkan oleh mereka, secara tak langsung. Bodohnya…. Andai saja waktu itu aku tak memotong ucapan Hinamori. Andai saja aku memeriksa obatnya dulu. Andai saja aku lebih teliti…. Maafkan aku Hinamori…maaf, maaf, maaf…

Lalu tulisan itu tak bisa terbaca lagi. Hitsugaya bisa melihat setiap halaman buku itu keriting. Pasti karena air mata. Hitsugaya sendiri susah payah membacanya. Hampir tiap paragraf, ia harus memicingkan matanya.

Hitsugaya menghela napas lalu memejamkan matanya. Cowok itu menyandarkan kepalanya—yang sedari tadi tertunduk—ke tembok.

"Ia bahkan sudah tahu aku akan membunuhnya…," desah Hitsugaya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan buku itu—diary Rukia. Menutupi matanya, terutama. Agar ia tak ketahuan sedang menangis.

"Maafkan aku… Rukia…, Momo…."

* * *

"Shiroo~!!" pekik Rukia di telepon.

"Berisik!!" balas Hitsugaya tak kalah kencangnya. "Ini lagi di jalan, Rukia! Mau nabrak?"

"Nggaklah! Kamu nyetirnya yang bener dong!"

"Ya makanya jangan telepon! Kamu dimana sekarang?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ia terpaksa menyetir dengan sebelah tangan karena tangannya yang satu lagi sibuk memegang handphone. Biasanya, ia pake earphone, tapi earphonenya ketinggalan di apartemen Rukia. Ia sendiri sekarang sedang meluncur ke apartemen Rukia, mengambil earphonenya sekaligus menjemput Rukia untuk pemotretan di luar kota. Rukia sudah ambil cuti setelah pemotretan ini, berniat liburan 3 hari. Katanya sih biar mereka bisa kencan kayak pasangan biasa lainnya. Hitsugaya mah, ikut-ikut aja. Dia pasrah Rukia mau ngajak kemana, karena ia tahu, selera Rukia dan seleranya sama. Rukia pintar memilih tempat-tempat yang asik buat jalan sekaligus asik buat motret.

"Aku di depan apartemen nih,"jawab Rukia.

"Ngapain? Nunggu di lobi aja. Ntar kalo ada yang macem-macem gimana?"

Rukia tertawa kecil di ujung sana. "Macem-macem gimana? Kan kamu sebentar lagi dateng…."

Hitsugaya bisa merasakan mukanya memerah. "Iya, iya. Pokoknya hati-hati aja deh, sebentar lagi aku datang."

Lalu telepon di sadar, Hitsugaya tersenyum sendiri. Ia menyalakan radio dan menikmati lagu yang terputar dari kotak ajaib itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hitsugaya menelepon Rukia.

"Halo?" sapa Rukia. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Kamu di sebelah kiri apa kanan? Kalo kanan, aku ganti jalur nih," kata Hitsugaya. Memang sebentar lagi ia sampai. Jalan yang ditelusuri Hitsugaya satu arah, jadi Hitsugaya menanyakan posisi Rukia. Apalagi apartemen Rukia aja di pertigaan jalan.

"Kanan. Di pertigaan jalan itu, lho," jawab Rukia. "Lama banget sih? Dimana kamu?"

"Ah, kamu nyebrang deh, susah ganti jalur nih. Nggak bisa nyalip," kata Hitsugaya kesal.

"Uh, ya udah, aku nyebrang. Aku udah bisa liat mobilmu kok," kata Rukia.

"Oke, aku parkir di restoran depan situ ya!" sahut Hitsugaya. Rukia mengomel kesal karena restoran yang di maksud Hitsugaya ada 50 m ke depan. Gadis itu segera tengok kanan-kiri, berniat menyebrang.

Sementara Hitsugaya juga sudah bisa melihat Rukia. Cowok itu mempercepat laju mobilnya, tapi bus di depannya bergerak sangat lambat. Bus itulah yang menghambat Hitsugaya. Cowok itu berniat menyalip dari tadi, tapi tak bisa, tak ada celah. Kalaupun ada, sangat kecil. Apalagi jalur disebelahnya juga macet.

Akhirnya, Hitsugaya melihat celah yang cukup besar untuk menyalip bis itu. Setelah menyalip bis itu, ia langsung parkir di restoran sambil menunggu Rukia.

Namun takdir berkata lain.

Begitu Hitsugaya membelokkan mobilnya, berniat menyalip, Rukia muncul secara tak terduga di balik mobil-mobil yang berbaris rapi karena macet. Dan karena Rukia muncul secara mendadak, bernat menyebrang… terjadilah….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" jeritan itu berasal dari trotoar yang penuh orang lalu lalang.

Mata Hitsugaya terbelalak—hampir keluar, malah. Otaknya memutar kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Rukia tiba-tiba muncul tepat di moncong mobilnya. Rukia tiba-tiba datang, hendak menyebrang. Rukia tiba-tiba menghadangnya. Ruki yang terbelalak kaget. Rukia kekasihnya. Rukia… Rukia… Rukia…

Hitsugaya menatap kaca mobilnya yang dihiasi cairan warna merah disana-sini. Masih kaget, cowok itu keluar dari mobilnya. Tanpa sadar, air keluar dari matanya, mengalir ke pipinya.

Rukia…Rukia_nya_….

Hitsugaya mencium bau amis itu lagi.

_Astaga…_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Weeew... gimana? Kalian suka? Hahahahaa.... Bisakah kalian menyelesaikan 'puzzle' ini? Wekekekekek

Dimohon reviewnya!


End file.
